Merlin Loves Music
by kougazgurl
Summary: This is just a little thing highlighting random moments detailing Merlin's tendencies with music and the effects they have on Arthur. Contains M/M smut, so be warned! Don't like don't read, etc. etc.


**So, this is my first fic on here, and I didn't realize that the doc manager would screw it up so badly, but I did have this up earlier.**

**Also, to the person who reviewed this before, I'm sorry about the poor quality and I'm sorry you had to read that! DX Also, yes, they are living in the modern world but are aware of their past life. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Merlin Loves Music  
><strong>

It's moments like these, disconcerting to say the least, when Arthur walks into their apartment to see Merlin crying on the couch.

He is curled over himself, on his knees, thrown into the corner between the arm and the back cushions, with his hands covering his face and desolate sobs wracking his entire form.

Arthur drops the groceries and runs to him, climbing over the back of the hideous leather "thing" and immediately cradling Merlin's form in his own hands. The younger man struggles for a moment, obviously startled.

"Hey, hey! Merlin! It's me, it's me, shh, it's okay, it's okay..." he attempts to console him, and is confused when Merlin makes no indication of recognizing him. It's at this moment he hears the static coming from that raven head; he maneuvers Merlin's arms and sees the headphones resting in his oversized ears.

Arthur pulls out the headphones and lifts one so he can hear- it's Green Day, and Arthur feels a mix of relief and anger.

"What the hell, Merlin! I was worried, I thought something'd happened to you!"

Merlin sniffles and shrugs.

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>It's also moments like these, when Arthur catches him cleaning(as he is wont to do), with the headphones in his ears once again; he sighs contentedly. At least this time he isn't sobbing like a teenaged girl. Now, he's bopping around like a teenaged girl, swinging his hips and twirling on his toes, shaking his head and giggling when he stumbles, all the while mopping in the most inefficient way possible. Just like Merlin in the old days.<p>

Except then, there were no iPods or headphones, or really, even mops. Then, he was just humming and dancing, flitting around in the most shameless fashion. And sure, maybe it turned his king on more often than not(even if the humming was horribly off-key), but Merlin didn't know that, and couldn't lord it over him like he always did nowadays.

"Arthur, are you staring at my arse? You sod! You could be helping me clean, but you'd rather stand there like the doddering old perv that you are!" the voice was unexpected, and had Arthur jerking back to reality.

"What? No, you idiot! How could I be staring at something nonexistent?" It was a lie, and Merlin knew it, judging by the cheeky grin. His arse was one of Arthur's favorite things to look at- and play with, if he was being perfectly honest.

Merlin gives him another slow smirk, and turns slowly around, bending over as if he's stretching. It gives Arthur a perfect view of his round posterior, and he almost whimpers. He /does/ feel his cock twitch in his trousers, though, which isn't much better.

As if to test if it worked, Merlin peeks behind his legs, and sees Arthur biting his lip before he can even attempt to hide it(not that "Oblivious Arthur" would notice anything anyway). Arthur almost loses it when Merlin bends completely in half- _Gods is he flexible! -_and then snaps up straight. He prowls toward the king in a way that "Awkward Merlin" should _not _be able to perfect, trails his fingers up Arthur's chest, runs a finger across his lips, then grins mischievously and prances away.

"Oh, and Arthur? Do the laundry, will you? My back hurts from all that mopping!"

* * *

><p>And then it's moments like these, when Arthur is thrusting into that pliant body, and Merlin is under him, gasping and whimpering, moaning and pleading for more, harder, deeper, <em>please.<em>

There is soft music playing in the background, and Arthur isn't as much moving to the beat as he is letting the flow take over, and it's good, so good, because he's suddenly moving deeper and Merlin's arse is clenching around him with every movement.

Merlin is so sensitive he makes a sound for every feeling. A hiss, a whimper, a pant, a gasp, moaning, groaning, keening, screaming- but when he is with Arthur like this he can barely form any words. The pleasure feels new every time, and it astounds him how much it overtakes him. Even though Arthur is thrusting with slow, steady movements, Merlin is crying out wantonly, and Arthur _would_ be embarrassed, because he's hearing random babbling throughout.

"Ahh, Arthur, so deep-hah! So... So good, ahh, big-big, ah, I love you-love you so- so much. Ahh!"

His nails rake down Arthur's back and his legs are around his king's hips, wrapped as tightly as possible but he feels so much closer to Arthur this way. Arthur loves the tingling that Merlin's blunt nails leave behind, however, and pants into his sorcerer's neck, hips bucking out of rhythm for a second.

The song changes, is more fast-paced, and in return, the heat in both males' stomachs spikes. Arthur shivers and his hips begin to piston, moving faster, and the pleasure is making reality hazy; Merlin is seeing a myriad of colors behind his eyelids, and Arthur is seeing nothing- his mind is blank. He _can _feel Merlin tensing up, however, and knows he himself is close as well.

Merlin's arms come up around Arthur's neck to pull him down into a kiss that is mostly teeth. It's such a desperate action that it takes Arthur's want to a whole new level. He rears back onto his knees, holding Merlin's hips so that his lower half is completely suspended over the bed. Merlin's arms move to clutch at the pillow under his head and he looks so utterly debauched that Arthur can't help but pound harder into him. The sorcerer's cries get louder, and his raven hair flutters in front of his eyes as he throws his head from side to side.

Merlin wails, back arching into a perfect 'c', hands coming up to reach for something, anything, and Arthur complies, leaning down into Merlin's embrace. He bites into the junction of shoulder and neck and feels his sorcerer's come splatter over both of their abdomens.

"Come on, Arthur, my love, come for me."

Arthur gasps and feels his abs begin to tense up.

"You can come _on _me if you like."

It's that picture that sends him flying over the edge. Arthur curls in on himself, over Merlin, and vaguely feels Merlin's slim hands running over his shoulders and through his hair as his own hips buck with abandon and he fills Merlin with his seed.

Arthur pulls out and falls to one side, feeling sticky with sweat and something else entirely. Fingers entwine with his own and a hand comes around his waist. The two are panting but content, and Arthur looks over to see Merlin's eyes glimmering happily.

The song changes, and the look in Merlin's eyes does, too. The sorcerer climbs over his king's lap to straddle his hips, and smirks mischievously.

He leans down to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"My turn."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews are very welcome!<p> 


End file.
